Surviving The Brotherhood
by mysticorchid
Summary: Derek Hale had arrived at the college he always wanted to attend. His roommate, Jordan Parrish kept bugging him to join the popular fraternity "Alpha Zeta Phi." so Derek decided to go to the rush party just to shut him up. Dean Therrien noticed that Alpha Zeta Phi hasn't been accepting any pledges, so she decided that she forces them to accept anyone.


Derek was happy that he finally got to the college he always wanted to go to. It's still in the state, not too expensive nor too cheap looking so he's happy here. He's still in a dorm room, but he doesn't mind, and his roommate isn't a pain in the ass so he'll live. His roomate is named Jordan Parrish, Derek would be lying if he said he wasn't attractive, but Derek wouldn't date him.

Derek isn't looking for a relationship, he's still kind of upset about his break up with Kate. He doesn't know why he's still upset, especially when Kate actually told him he was using him because he had a big dick. Yeah, she really told him that.

It's probably Derek fell for her, that's probably why it hurt so much the first time. The first month had that painful sting in his chest when he heard her name or saw her. Now?, it still feels like a sting, but not as painful it was.

Derek was in his dorm room, on his laptop, doing some work. His roommate, Jordan, likes to do his work at the last minute. So Derek always had to fall asleep to the sound of his keyboard tapping loudly. At first it was annoying, but Derek got used to it because it became a regular thing.

He was doing his work until his door opened, he doesn't bother looking because who else would it be besides his roommate?.

"So I was thinking about something." Jordan said, but Derek ignored him and kept tapping on the keyboard.

Derek doesn't want to be sucked into one of Jordan's idea, because one time he got tazed so yeah, there's no way in hell he'll be going along with any of his ideas.

"So I was thinking about something." Jordan said louder than last time, Derek kept ignoring him, which kind of irriated Jordan.

Derek kept remembering when he got tasered, keep reminding himself that Jordan was responsible for that.

"SO I WAS THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING!." Jordan yelled, making Derek flinched when he screeched.

Derek closed his eyes, stopped typing and released a loud and obnoxious sigh. He slowly turned his head to Jordan, opened his eyes to make eye contact with him.

"What did you think of?" Derek said through his gritted teeth.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes?" Jordan asked, making Derek hardened his glare at his idiocy. "Anyways, I thought of something that can change our lives." He said with a smile, which makes Derek grunt at the sight.

"No" Derek said, not wanting to know what he came up with this time.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say." Jordan said with an irritated tone.

"Your last idea got me tazed, Jordan." Derek reminds him, making Jordan chuckle nervously.

"In my defence, you shouldn't had hit on the security gaurd when you reek likea brewery." Jordan defends himself.

"You told me he was interested" Derek replied.

"All I said was some corny joke about a night stick!." Jordan yelled. "I said he PROBABLY wants your nightstick and you thought that was some cue to walk up to him and try and make out with him!"

Derek grunted at him, because he is probably right. Drunk Derek isn't a smart one, most people are dumb when their drunk, but the only probably is that Derek got hammered on three cans of beers, so yeah, that's embarrasing.

"What were you thinking about?" Derek changes the topic, earning a smirk from Parrish WHICH made Derek harden his glare.

"I think we should join a fraternity." Jordan said making Derek snort at him.

"No." Derek said.

"Oh C'mon! We get to have our own bathrooms." Jordan clarified.

"And is that your main reason of joining a fraternity?" Derek asked.

"One of my MAIN reasons. I don't like sharing a bathroom with a lot of guys. I feel violated when they invade my personal time. I feel like they violate me when I'm in the shower, NAKED."

"Of coarse you're naked, no one showers fully clothed. Well some people might but those people are fucking weird like the people that says bologna like it's spelled."

"Can we?"

"No. Well I'm not, you can."

"Don't you want to be part of a brotherhood?"

"No, not really."

"Can't you just come to the party tonight? There's like a 15% percent chance that we won't get accepted or even a smaller percentage. . . Please?"

Derek just sighed deeply, because he knows that Jordan is going to bug the hell out of him. It's like the time he got tazered; Jordan sounding like a wailing baby and kept bothering his eardrum until they shattered. He really doesn't want to say yes, but the percentage number makes it sound okay, and he can probably find a cute yet tolerable frat boy over there to have a one-night stand with. Yes, a one night stand, Derek is a guy who get urges and sometimes your right hand isn't enough.

"Ugh. Fine, just for the party." Derek said in irritation.

"Yes!" Jordan yelled while raising his hand, Derek just wants to punch him in the face.

Theo Rakken, one of the hot guys one campus. Has awesome hair, pearly white teeth that goes with his charming grin and has a great ass. Most of the girls and any gay or bisexual guys wants him in bed, but unfortunately he's takened. Theo is also the president of Alpha Zeta Phi, one of the popular fraternities on campus.

Theo walks down the staircase, his chin up high like his pride, and that devious grin plastered on his face. He walks into the living room of his frat house, seeing that the three other guys that live in this house. Theo refuses to let any other guys in, because he can't stand most of the people on campus because they are either ugly to Theo or they slept with his boyfriend. Jackson isn't exactly the faithful type, which makes Theo's blood boil because Theo actually loves Jackson and he's too stupid and selfish to break up with him. He tries to make some time for the two of them, but it always fail because Jackson is either on his phone, looking at flirty texts or looking at nudes or Jackson just leaves early.

He approaches them, which made them get up and stand in a line in front of Theo. Theo doesn't know their names because he literally just asked them to join his frat house and gave them nick names. Barely anybody knows their names because it was their first year in this college so they didn't exactly know their names. His minions didn't give anyone their rral names because they actually like the nicknames, they think they are some kind of secret alliance or something.

There was Alpha #2, a tan handsome guy with cute dimples and broad shoulders, he's also has a thing with a guy named Ethan in Kappa Lamba Gamma. Theo doesn't care if his minions are seeing anyone, he just cares if he's wokened up in the middle of the night by loud pornographic moans.

There was Alpha #3, a nice musclar frat boy who looks like a complete stoner and always looks like he's in a different realm. Theo saw him right his real name because he was putting in his email on a computer once. Theo didn't exactly see the whole name but all he saw was "Br" but Theo shrugged it off because he didn't exactly care what was No. 3's real name was.

There was Alpha #5, a pale lanky boy with moles splashed on his face and neck. Theo picked him because he thought he was cute even though he doesn't have nice arms or abs but the cuteness made him join. Apparently No. 5's name is polish because Theo just heard "A Polish name" when he zoned out on No. 5's daily rambles. He could be wrong, because that's literally what he heard, he could've been talking about someone else. No. 5's doesn't just have long useless rambles about a character, he also has spazzy moments, rants which irriates Theo, No. 5 should be lucky that Theo thinks he's cute and super curious on how his moans sounds like.

There used to be an Alpha #4 but then Theo found out that he was a titanic manwhore like his boyfriend. He caught AIDs, then he called Theo saying "I'm sick I have to go home." That irriated Theo, then Theo gave off a dramatic sigh and he was like "Uh no stay." Then he ended up going home and then he died. Theo sent a half ass "Sorry for your loss" gift basket, because he felt like he shouldn't spend that much money on someone who died and left him with three minions.

"Goodmorning Useless Bastards." Theo said with a happy tone, well it's not happy, it's fake like his personality.

"Goodmorning Theo." The alphas said in unison.

"Tonight is the night that ugly guys will walk in here and think that I'll actually accept them. So, we have to make this party super awesome and make them cry tears of sadness and envy."

The Alphas nod in agreement, then Theo started to walk to the kitchen with the other alphas behind him, walking in a diamond formation.

They walked into the kitchen, revealing that Theo's butler was making them breakfast. He had a fancy name which Theo didn't like so he calls him Bertrum.

"Hey Bertrum, what's for breakfast?" Theo said, then sat on the stools at the kitchen island with the rest of the other alphas.

"That's not my name" The butler said in irritation, then he placed four plates on the island, then slid them across the island to make them stop in front of Theo and his alphas.

"Oh I know, but your name doesn't deserve to be called out because you're just a sad depressed old man who makes me food." Theo said with a nice but hostile smile.

"You're so good at putting down useless people when they need it." Alpha #5 said, which made Theo and the other alphas look at him.

"I'm sorry, did I ask you to pull down my tight expensive jeans and kiss my perfect ass?" Theo asked No. 5 in a rude tone. "No one likes a kiss ass, No. 5"

Which made the other alphas nod in unison, then everything went silent in the kitchen. No. 5 heard a small chuckle from the butler, which earned a threatening glare from him and that shut the butler up right away.

"Oh Theo, Dean Therrien called, she needs to see you right away." The Butler said, which made all of the alphas look at him.

Theo sat in the big comfortable chair, with shades on his face, arms crossed over his chest and pursed lips. He doesn't exactly like the Dean.

"I'm going to be honest. I hate fraternities and I hate you." The Dean starts off, earning a scoff from Theo. "For years I seen the damage on young boys from your so called brotherhoods."

"Are you mad because a butched lesbian like you couldn't get in a fraternity even if you stuck a sausage in your pants to go with your mullet?" Theo asked.

"Okay first off, I'm not a lesbian and I didn't have a mullet, and second this is exactly what I'm talking about. You see, out in the real world young people just don't talk to older people like that, it's just not normal."

"What is the point of this meeting?."

"The point is that I noticed that you only have three pledges."

"Yeah, so?."

"You need to accept two more pledges."

"No."

"Yes or else."

"Or else what?."

"I'll shut down Alpha Zeta Phi."

"You can't."

"I can and I will."

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

Theo just took off his shades, then he stood up from the chair, and death glared the Dean. Dean Therrien isn't effected by Theo's glare which makes Theo more made then usual. "I H-" Theo was interrupted by the Dean.

"It was nice talking to you." The Dean said with a smile.

"You didn't even-."

"It was nice." The Dean interrupted him again.

Theo just released a frustrated grunt, then he turned around to make his way to the door. He placed his hand on the knob, and opened the door, and turned around to face the Dean again.

"I'll be seeing you tonight." The Dean said.

"What?" Theo asked.

"I'll be attending your party tonight."

That made Theo give off another frustrated grunt, he wants to break something so he doesn't murder the Dean. NO, He NEEDS to break something, he looks around his area, and he sees a small little pot on the shelf beside the door.

"This is a shit plant." Theo said, then Theo gave the pot a little slap, making it fall to the floor and shattered. Theo turned around, slammed the door shut in anger and walked out of the building.

Derek and Jordan were making their way to the frat house. Derek still doesn't like this idea, he doesn't exactly want to be in a house filled with sex crazed alcoholics. He seen the ones on TV, if TV actually portrays them exactly how they are, then he definetly doesn't want to be around them. He knows that he'll be holding a red solo cup, and standing around a few guys who would probably reek of B.O or marijuana.

He is totally going to be a hypocrite if he ends up getting accepted, WHICH IS A SMALL CHANCE, because he kept rambling about how stupid fraternities are to his siblings before he came here. He doesn't exactly want to hear comments about how he is a hypocrite from his siblings when he goes back for thanksgiving.

"Here we are." Jordan said, snapping Derek out of his thoughts.

He sees a white big house with the letterings on the front, he doesn't know how to read that, he doesn't even know the name of this fraternity.

"Welcome to Alpha Zeta Phi." Jordan said.

Then both of them started to make their way in, Derek doesn't really want to be here but he doesn't want to say anything because complaining isn't his thing. They made their way in the house, and Derek saw what he wasn't expecting.

He saw well dressed guys in the living room, they aren't wearing tuxedos but they are well dressed. They aren't holding solo cups, they are holding champagne classes. Jordan started to walk through the crowd, which made Derek follow him right away because he doesn't want to be alone and awkward. He followed him, then he saw this attractive guy holding a silver plate with champagne classes. He doesn't know how long he has been looking at him, but maybe he's been staring at him so long because he talked to Derek for a second. "Ugh Don't look too excited, it's not diet." He said, then he walked past by Derek and continued serving drinks.

Derek doesn't know what that was about, maybe the guy thought he was looking at the champagne like he was a kid at a candy store. The guy talked like he was bored, but definetly he seemed like a laid back kind of guy. "Who was that guy?" Derek asked, hoping that Jordan knew the answer, because he doesn't mind having a one night stand with him. "That's Alpha #3." Jordan answered, earning a confused look from Derek, because that isn't a name at all. "I know it's weird, but people don't know the names of the Alphas, because they won't tell you." Jordan adds on, earning an eye roll at the stupidity of this frat house, but he would still bang No. 3.

Another guy, a man to be exact was dressed in a tuxedo, he was serving champagne like No. 3 was. Derek and Jordan wasn't shy to grab a glass this time because it wasn't being served by a hot guy.

"So, are there any more alphas in this frat house?." Derek asked, because honestly if the rest of them were attractive like Alpha #3, he is interested on meeting the rest of them. "There's two more in this house, but I don't see them at the moment. Maybe they're in the kitchen grabbing more champagne." Jordan said, then he took a sip from his champagne, which earned an impressed look from him. Derek gave him a look, because it was just champagne, but Derek decided to take a drink. He understands why Jordan got that look, this champagne tastes like there's an orgy in your mouth.

"Look! There's Alpha #2." Jordan said, then Derek looked where he was pointing and Derek liked what he saw. He saw a tan handsome guy with a V-neck shirt that showed off his muscled chest perfectly, nice dimples going with that flirtatious grin, and his broad shoulders and those big arms. Derek also guesses that he looked to long, because Jordan shoved him lightly to snap him out of his thoughts.

"There's Alpha #5." Jordan said, receiving a confused look from Derek. "I know you were expecting Alpha #4 but that Alpha is no longer with us." Earning an nod from Derek, then he followed where Jordan wss pointing. It revealed a cute pale boy, holding a champagne glass, and he's talking to a mexican and curly haired british guy. He has a messy bed which he can pull off, a charming smile, moles splashed on his skin, pink lips and an upturn nose.

Stiles, Derek immediately thought.

Alpha- I mean Stiles, made eye contact with Derek. Derek was just looking at him, on how much he matured. Derek was looking at him admiration, while Stiles was looking at him like he was a disgusting piece of road kill. Derek looked at how Stiles narrowed his eyes, pursed his lips and the littlr twitch he gives his lips. That look on his face looks pretty hostile, but Derek guesses that he deserves it after what he had done.

The tapping of a champagne glass made them break eye contact, following where the sound is coming from, only to find out that it was The Dean of this college.

"Hello Students, I am Dean Therrien, and I'm here to make an important exciting announcement." The Dean said with a smile. "This Year, Alpha House is required to accept anyone who wishes to become a pledge."

Derek looks at the other alphas, he sees that Alpha #3 looks like worried, he looks at Alpha #2, he looks like he wants to punch somebody, wouldn't be surprised if he does. Then he looks at Stiles, he sees him holding on the wrist of the attracive tan guy with two bands on his biceps. He looks like he's forcing him to stay, but the tan guy ends up jerking his arm away from Stiles' hold and left the frat house.

Stiles is giving off heavy breaths, it even looks like he's going to have a panic attack. "You can't do this!." Stiles yelled, earning a shit-eating smirk from The Dean and she raised his glass at him. Stiles gave his glass to a random guy, then he walked past by the Dean and made his way upstairs.

Derek looks at Jordan, seeing that he has a smile of excitement, he doesn't understand. This living room used to be packed with guys literally a second ago, after the Dean made that announcement, everyone left accept for fours guys, including Derek and Jordan.

"This is it, my chance to be in Alpha Zeta Phi, and you're joining with me." Jordan said with an excited tone, he doesn't know what to feel right now. At least he gets his own bathroom.

Then a couple minutes later, it revealed Stiles walking along with Alpha #3 with another guy in the middle. He guesses that's the president because Jordan only mention the Alpha's.

"These are my pledges? You said I needed only two more! Not the whole barn." The president yelled.

"Sometimes people lie, here is your new pledge class." Dean Therrien said.

Then the president looked at them with a glare with the other Alphas.


End file.
